Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) is a Point-to-Multipoint (PTM) interface specification designed to provide efficient delivery of broadcast and multicast services within 3GPP cellular networks. Examples of MBMS interface specifications include those described in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and Long-Term Evolution (LTE) communication specifications. For broadcast transmission across multiple cells, the specifications define transmission over single-frequency network configurations. Intended applications include mobile TV, news, radio broadcasting, file delivery, emergency alerts, and others. When services are broadcasted by MBMS, all cells inside an MBSFN (Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Network) area normally transmit the same MBMS service and data.